


The Evil Dead

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is done ™, Dean's just trying to be a good brother, Gen, Movie: Evil Dead (2013), Season/Series 04, someone might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: After seeing his brother drink demon blood Dean wants to help Sam quit cold turkey. Unfortunately they're Winchesters and nothing is ever that easy.





	The Evil Dead

Sam didn't look up from his phone as the car continued down the dirt path. No music was playing as an awkward tension consumed the ride to wherever they were going. Dean hadn't said much, just that Bobby told him they needed to go here before ignoring him completely. The horrified image of his brother seeing him actually drink blood from a demon was embed in his mind.

"So...you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

"Some place." Dean didn't even look over as Sam made an annoyed face.

"What's so important about it? Bobby sounded pretty worried when he called."

"I'll tell you later."

"Listen, if this is about last night-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Dean finally looked over at his brother angrily. 

"I wanted to tell you-"

"I said, can we not talk about it?" Sam reluctant caused his mouth as the car came to a stop. "Besides, we're here." Dean got out of the car and Sam looked out to see a small run down cabin. 

"Where the hell are we?"

"Welcome to the middle of butt fuck nowhere, Iowa. Population 0, the nearest town being two hours away in any direction."

"So why the hell are we here?" Dean responded by taking the keys out of the Impala and tossing them into the nearby lake. "What the fuck dude?!"

"We're here to help you go cold turkey."

"Excuse me?"

"No demons for miles, therefore no demon blood."

"Dean this is insane, I mean what are we going to do for food? And hunting there are people who need us-"

"Those people can wait for you." Dean sounded serious as he glanced out to the water with a grimace. "I'm going to make sure you don't fall off the wagon." Dean reached into his jacket before pulling out the amulet Sam gave him when they were kids, taking it off and putting it around Sam's neck. "Gonna be here for you all the way."

"Whatever." Sam shoved past his brother as he went into the cabin with Dean following close behind. Neither of them noticed the figure watching them in the woods from afar.


End file.
